


Some Days Decepticon

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Fandom Poems [5]
Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214
Summary: Some daysI wonderIf I am more Decepticon than Autobot.





	Some Days Decepticon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Being a Transformer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549517) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



Some days  
I wonder  
If I am more Decepticon than Autobot.  
Some days  
I am not kind.  
I am not good -  
Some days.

Some days  
I can understand  
How Megatron lost his way.  
Peace feels unnatural in the life of a warrior  
And there has been war longer than I have had memory.  
Yet I crave peace.

Some days  
I can understand  
How Starscream changed his course.  
Ambition is a powerful force that can turn scientist to Second in Command  
And there has been ambition in my soul since birth.  
Yet I seek humility.

Some days  
I can understand  
How Soundwave became a shadow.  
Solitude chills the heart and silences the voice when left for too long.  
And there has been a cold loneliness in me for more than a decade.  
Yet I desire warmth.

Some days  
I can see with red lenses  
And a purple badge.  
And my vision is cast  
In the grim light of a world on fire.

Some days  
Peace feels distant and unobtainable.  
My warrior’s spark burns within me  
And my words feel useless.  
I want to raze it all.  
Burn it down  
And start again.  
There is no other way I know -  
Some days.

Some days  
I feel as if I have fallen,  
Trapped by my darkness and rage.  
But the wisps of hope  
Of peace  
Of humility  
And of warmth  
Embrace me  
And touch the wounds of hatred  
Branded into my soul.  
They remind me  
I am never irredeemable.  
My soul may be washed a dirty gray  
Stained with the inky blackness of my flaws  
But I am not broken.

Some days  
Are not  
All days.

Some days, that’s enough.


End file.
